ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2-2
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 2 is the second issue of a sequel mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot As the teams split up to evade their spectral pursuers, Michelangelo and Peter Venkman enter a dimension populated by anthropomorphic animals... including Turtle Ghostbusters! Previews World page TMNT/Ghostbusters 2 #2 8/23/17 Cast Part Two Raphael Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Leonardo Shibano Michelangelo Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Donatello Crystal Ghost Flock Gjenganger Splinter Ghostbusturtles Battle Bots The Collectors Janine Melnitz Equipment Part Two Ecto Goggles Proton Pack Particle Thrower Remote Portal Access Band Experimental Mental Communications Device Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Ghostbusturtles' Pack Ghostbusturtles' Trap Ghostbusturtles' Ecto Goggles Trap-Gate Items Part Two The Twinkie Locations Part Two The Lair Firehouse Zoo Amsterdam Development On August 20, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted Leo slashing a robot bad guy. TaddGalusha Tweet 8/20/17 On August 22, 2017, Cover B and RI and a logline was included in a first look. Sy Fy Wire "Exclusive: The TMNT meet the Ghostbusters (again) in first look at comic crossover" 8/22/17 On August 26, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted another teaser involving an easter egg. TaddGalusha Tweet 8/26/17 On September 13, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted layouts of a dystopian city. TaddGalusha Tweet 9/13/17 On November 2, 2017, in an interview, Tadd Galusha revealed Winston and Leonardo end up in a "post-apocalyptic battleworld with robots. Three panels from the issue were included. SyFy "Artist Tadd Galusha on IDW's new TMNT/Ghostbusters 2 miniseries" 11/2/17 Tom Waltz posted 4 panels from the issue. TomWaltz Tweet 11/2/17 On November 7, 2017, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II #2 (Preview)" 11/7/17 On November 14, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted four uncolored pages from Issue #2. Tadd Galusha Blog "TMNT meet the Ghostbusters… Again!" 11/14/17 On December 6, 2017, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of the RI cover, page 7, and page 15. Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II" 12/6/17 Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #2 page 07" 12/6/17 Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #2 page 15" 12/6/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP170488. *What Came Before **Mentioned are: ***Darius Dun ***Dun's death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64 ***Splinter ***The Limbo seen last issue ***The Collectors *Page 1 **Raphael and Ray are chased by a beast that resembles Mugato from the Star Trek episode "A Private Little War" but it was just a coincidence on Dan Shoening's part. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/7/17 **Donatello talks about the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. **Donatello alludes to how the Ghostbusters' modifications could have saved them a lot of trouble recently. They used their portal technology and cloaking gear to spy on the Pantheon in the "Pantheon Family Reunion" story arc from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71 to #72. *Page 2 **Winston and Leonardo teleport into the Turtle Lair from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. Leonardo's look is based on that series' design. **The ghost is based on Shibano, also from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. He was considered the founder of the Foot Clan and appeared in the season 3 episode "Blast from the Past". **Egon explains how ghosts are attracted to the breaches, seen previously in Ghostbusters International #8 and Ghostbusters 101 #1. **Winston blows up a ghost with the Proton Pistol. **Winston mentions the Traps. *Page 3 **Egon alludes to the Collectors. **In panel 2, Ray and Raphael encounter Smaug from the Middle Earth franchise. ***The art style is based on Frazetta. **In panel 3, Leonardo and Winston appear to be running from the boulder from Indiana Jones' "Raiders of the Lost Ark". **The art style is based on Tintin. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/15/17 **In panel 4, Michelangelo and Peter drop in from the rabbit hole in Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). **In panel 5, Leonardo and Winston are on the run from Galaga and Galaxian, both classic Namco arcade games. **In panel 6, Peter and Michelangelo are in the recent Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 CGI animated series. **In panel 7, Raphael and Ray taken on a version of Dracula from Super Castlevania 4. *Page 4 **Once again, on the table are equipment from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions): ***A disassembled Proton Pack and Boson Dart ***P.K.E. Meter ***Slime Mine ***Trap **Egon eats a Twinkie. **Don quotes "a great disturbance in the Force" from Star Wars. **In panel 1, above Donatello's clipboard is a black business card for the Louisiana Ghostbusters. **In panel 1, the photo above Donatello is from Chapter 27 of the first Ghostbusters movie when Stay Puft Marshmallow Man begins climbing 550 Central Park West after it's blasted. **In panel 3, on the shelf is on 2016 Ecto Cooler and two Citrus Cooler cans. *Page 5 **In panel 1, still on the far table is a box of Hasty Pastry Bakery from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray". **Egon alludes to when Loftur Þorsteinsson killed him in Ghostbusters International #7. ***Coincidentally, Donatello was also briefly dead. **In panel 2, on the four screens are stills from Ghostbusters II Video Game (Gameboy). **Egon mentions: ***The alert from the Dimensional Inverter last issue. ***The Collectors ***Trap ***Containment Unit **Donatello alludes to professional wrestling in Dimension X. This took place in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dimension X #3 that released on August 16, 2017. *Page 7 **Raphael's turn down was a nod to Egon's request for a brain sample from Louis Tully at the end of the first movie. *Page 8 **Ray's stance against protonic dispersal was recently mentioned in the class notes section of Ghostbusters 101 #4 and the ramifications of were displayed in Ghostbusters Volume 1 #15 and Ghostbusters 101 #4, when dispersed ghosts reformed into a single, very powerful entity. *Page 9 **Ray refers to his sister and nephew. ***In the novelization of the first movie, Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Ray had two nephews from his older brother Carl and had a divorced younger bisexual sister named Jean. **Raphael is the third Ninja Turtle to wear the Ghostbusters' gear. Donatello wore a Proton Pack in the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters crossover in Issue #2 and Issue #3 while Michelangelo wore a Slime Blower in Issue #4. Only Leonardo hasn't worn anything. **Raphael refers to Casper the Friendly Ghost. *Page 10 **Michelangelo's recollection of "Wizard of Oz" is a nod to Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Man each needing something. *Page 11 **This is the second time Michelangelo has worn a Ghostbusters flightsuit. He last wore one in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters crossover in Issue #4. **Michelangelo runs into an alternate version of Splinter. **Peter mentions the end of production of Twinkies, nod to when production briefly stopped starting November 21, 2012. **Michelangelo alludes to the assassination of Darius Dun in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64. *Page 12 **Michelangelo tells Peter about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' reincarnation origin in the IDW canon, alludes to Shredder, his death at the hands of Splinter, and his taking over of the Foot Clan. *Page 13 **Turtle Ghostbusters action figures were previewed at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con around the time this mini-series was announced. *Page 14 **In panel 1 is the Mad Max Interceptor car. *Page 15 **Winston now has two Proton Pistols instead of one. *Page 16 **Winston alludes to seeing a Terminator movie. *Page 17 **Winston mentions Bond Girls, the title for the actress who stars in a given 007 movie. **Leonardo mentions Darius Dun, his assassination, and his time as a Foot Clan Chunin. **Winston mentions Ray is addicted to watching Kung Fu Theater. *Page 18 **Donatello mentions the Containment Unit. **Donatello notes his soul was once in two places before. After his soul was returned to his healed body, Donatello discovered a digital copy of his soul was still in the Metalhead robot. **In panel 5, once again like last issue, the three arcades are: ***Left: Ghost Capture from Panic in Times Square Level at a Photon Tempest Games room in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions. ***Middle: Moonstrosity X from middle of arcades on 2nd floor in Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). ***Right: Star Castle from middle of arcades on 2nd floor in Firehouse in first Ghostbusters movie. *Page 20 **Janine's new look is based on her appearance in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions. **In panel 2, on the five screens are still from Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1: ***Top Left: Driving in-between level. ***Top Middle: Level title screen with Kylie Griffin and Eduardo Rivera art. ***Top Right: Ecto-1 art that precedes driving. ***Bottom Middle: Eduardo in-game firing. ***Bottom Right: Kylie in-game. **In panel 2, on the back of the box, near Janine's left hip is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. *On page 8 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #79, "Invasion of the Triceratons" Part Four, Michelangelo convinces a Foot Clan Chunin named Jennika to help them escape Foot headquarters so they can intercede in a confrontation between Splinter and the Triceraton command. He alludes to Peter as "a good friend who's a psychiatrist" and cites the advice he gave him while they were in Zoo Amsterdam - Peter told Michelangelo that parents were people, too, and made mistakes. Michelangelo (2018). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #79" (2018) (Comic p.8). Michelangelo says: "I used to think the same thing. But I've got a good friend who's a psychiatrist, and he told me I was worrying for nothing. He told me Father's just a normal person, like the rest of us, and normal people make mistakes... just like he's doing right now." **Coincidentally, Jennika was the one who carried out Splinter's order and executed Darius Dun in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, the first 2 panels recreate Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 page 4 panel 3. The one difference is "Donatello" is not wearing an Experimental Mental Communications Device. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TMNTGhostbusters2Issue2CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue2CoverB.jpg|Cover B TMNTGhostbusters2Issue2CoverRISolicit.jpg|Cover RI in solicit TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue2Credits.jpg|Credits page TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue2WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents